marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sisters (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = The Sisters | Aliases = X23_1BEL, X23_2ZEL, X23_3PAR, and X23_4GAB | Identity = | Affiliation = Neutral | Relatives = Laura Kinney (genetic template, "sister"); Sarah Kinney (genetic mother, deceased); James Howlett (Wolverine) (genetic "father"/"brother", deceased); Deborah Kinney (maternal "aunt"); Megan Kinney (maternal "cousin"); Daken ("nephew"/"paternal half-brother"); Erista ("nephew"/"paternal half-brother"); William Downing (Gunhawk) ("nephew"/"paternal half-brother", deceased); Saw Fist ("nephew"/"paternal half-brother", deceased); Cannon Foot ("nephew"/"paternal half-brother", deceased); Shadow S. ("niece"/"paternal half-sister", deceased); Fire Knives ("niece"/"paternal half-sister", deceased); Amiko Kobayashi ("foster sister"/"niece"/); Symbiote Warriors (clones, deceased); John Howlett, Sr. ("paternal step-grandfather", deceased); Elizabeth Howlett ("paternal grandmother", deceased); Thomas Logan ("paternal grandfather", deceased); Dog Logan ("paternal uncle"); Ronald Kinney (maternal "grandfather", deceased); Leslie Kinney (maternal "grandmother", deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Sewers under New York City | Gender = Female | Height = Varies | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (Zelda, Gabby, and X23_3PAR); Red (Bellona) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Zelda, Gabby, and X23_3PAR); White (Bellona) | UnusualFeatures = Bellona is afflicted with oculocutaneous albinism | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassins, bodyguards | Education = Extensive training in skills useful to assassination | Origin = clones of Wolverine | PlaceOfBirth = Alchemax Genetics lab, unrevealed North American location | Creators = Tom Taylor | First = (X23_3PAR) | First2 = (Bellona, Zelda, and Gabby) | Last = (X23_3PAR) | HistoryText = The Sisters are four clones of Laura Kinney, created by Alchemax Genetics using samples of her DNA obtained via an unknown source, though conversations between them suggested there may be (or at least were) others. When Laura confronted Director Chandler on them he claimed that they were created to serve as bodyguards for diplomats and humanitarian missions. Much like Laura, each was given a numerical designation: X23_1BEL (Bellona), X23_2ZEL (Zelda), X23_3PAR, and X23_4GAB (Gabby). Bellona, the eldest, was the leader of the group, and they managed to escape from Alchemax after making an unnerving discovery about the company. They subsequently targeted Alchemax's personnel for assassination, which ultimately brought them to Laura's attention. They first ran directly afoul of Wolverine in Paris, when X23_3PAR attempted to murder Chandler's son. Laura foiled the attempt and attempted to reason with her. 3PAR insisted Laura should be helping them, not foiling them, and subsequently jumped to her death from the top of the Eiffel Tower. After Laura returned to New York for her conversation with Chandler, she returns home to find the youngest of the girls, Gabby, has broken into her apartment. Laura realizes that it was Gabby who tipped her off about 3PAR's efforts in Paris, but insists that she didn't kill her. Gabby echoes 3PAR's comments that she should be helping them. She goes on to reveal that Alchemax took away their ability to feel pain, and casts doubt on their assertions the Sisters killed a number of innocent people during their escape. Gabby subsequently slips out, but unwittingly leads Laura to the sewers where she and her sisters are hiding while making their plans. In the confrontation that follows Laura tries to talk them down, but is shot repeatedly by Bellona against Gabby's objections. However before they can talk and diffuse the situation, a team led by Captain Mooney, Alchemax's head of security, attacks them. Laura and the Sisters subsequently defeat them before they, in turn, are ambushed by Taskmaster. | Personality = Despite their claims that Alchemax took their ability to feel away, each of the Sisters demonstrates a unique personality. Bellona is quicker to anger than the others, and Zelda describes her as "not exactly restrained." By contrast, Gabby, the youngest, is much more moderate, and believes Bellona and 3PAR were going too far. Zelda is much closer in personality to Gabby. | Powers = Insensitivity to Pain: The Sisters were engineered by Alchemax to not feel pain. Although cloned from Wolverine, they did not manifest her mutation. | Abilities = Covert Ops Training: Alchemax trained them to serve as bodyguards, but they also demonstrate skills related to assassination on black ops work. Gabby was good enough that it even made her difficult for Wolverine to track. | Strength = *''Normal Human Strength'' | Weaknesses = As the Sisters did not manifest Wolverine's mutation, they lack her regenerative healing factor. Bellona is also afflicted with oculocutaneous albinism, and therefore suffers its associated drawbacks. | Equipment = * Each of the Sisters wears a unique mask to hide their features. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Each of the Sisters appears to favor a different weapon: ** Bellona: Combat Knives ** Zelda: Assault Rifle ** X23_3PAR: Sniper Rifle, Pistol ** Gabby: MAC-10 | Notes = * The designations given to the Sisters appears to indicate their order of birth, with Bellona (X23_1BEL) being the eldest, and Gabby (X23_4GAB) being the youngest. It's unclear whether they provided their own given names based on these designations, or if they were named by Alchemax. * Bellona was born with oculocutaneous albinism, suggesting flaws exist in the cloning process used by Alchemax. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Links = }}